Todeskralle (Fallout: New Vegas)
Verstrahlte Todeskralle |ort =Mojave-Ödland |fußzeile =240px Varianten der Todeskralle }} Todeskrallen oder auch Todesklauen sind Kreaturen, die im Jahr 2281 im Mojave-Ödland anzutreffen sind. Sie sind eine große, flinke und starke Art des mutierten Jackson's Chamäleons, geschaffen durch Gentechnologie. Hintergrund Charakeristiken Biologie Gameplay Attribute In Fallout: New Vegas wurden einige neue Variationen der Todeskralle eingeführt und sie sind häufiger anzutreffen, als in den früheren Spielen. Anders, als in Fallout 3, spawnen sie nicht mehr zufällig, sondern sind an feste Plätze gebunden. Die meisten Arten der Todeskralle sind gut gepanzert, was sie relativ widerstandsfähig gegen Angriffe macht. Ihre Schadensschwelle beträgt 15. Das entspricht der Kampfrüstung. Die größte Ansammlung dieser Kreaturen findet man am Todeskrallen-Vorgebirge, einer unmarkierten Gegend östlich des Colorado River, gegenüber des Cliffside-Prospektorenlagers. Eine weitere große Gruppe lebt im Quarry Junction Steinbruch, unweit von Sloan. Hier befinden sich auch die beiden größeren Exemplare, das Aplha Männchen und das Muttertier. Sie bewachen ihre Babys und das Gelege an Eiern, dass man für die Quest Blute mich aus finden kann. Eine weitere große Population findet man in der Dead-Wind-Höhle. Hier trifft man, neben "normalen" Todeskrallen, auch auf die Legendäre Todeskralle, die mächtigste Kreatur der Mojave. Auch am Gypsum-Bahndepot trifft man Todeskrallen an. Abhängig vom Level des Spieler Charakters können die normal, jung oder blind sein. Varianten Todeskralle 180x150px|right Die Standardvariante der Todeskralle mit den meisten oben beschriebenen Eigenschaften. |level =20 |xp =50 |perception =7 |hp =500 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Nahkampf (125 ) |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} |level =15 |xp =50 |perception =8 |hp =500 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Nahkampf (125 ) |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} Todeskrallen Alpha Männchen 180x150px|right Das Alpha Männchen der Todeskrallen sieht genauso aus, wie die Legendäre Todeskralle, nur die Haut ist etwas dunkler. Obwohl nicht ganz so wild, wie die Legendäre Todeskralle, sind sie immer noch zwei mal so stark, wie die normale Variante und deutlich schneller. Sie sind meist in Gruppen von anderen Todeskrallen anzutreffen. Zum Beispiel in Quarry Junction und am Todeskrallen-Vorgebirge. |level =25 |perception =8 |hp =750 |xp =50 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Nahkampf (300 ) |items =* 15% Todeskrallenei * 35% Todeskrallenhand }} |level =25 |perception =9 |hp =750 |xp =50 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Nahkampf (300 ) |items =* 15% Todeskrallenei * 35% Todeskrallenhand }} Todeskrallen Mutter 180x150px|right Die Matriarchin der Todeskrallen Brut ist größer, stärker und aggressiver als die normale Todeskralle. Sie sind fast so stark, wie das Alpha Männchen, mit Ausnahme von 50 Trefferpunkten und 25 Punkten Nahkampf. Dafür sind sie etwas schneller. Es gibt immer nur ein Muttertier in einem Rudel. Wenn es stirbt, übernimmt ein anderes Weibchen ihren Platz. Sie können sehr leicht durch ihre dunkelblaue, fast graue Färbung, den Stachelschwanz und nach hinten gebogene Hörner erkannt werden. Des Weiteren haben sie einen vorgewölbten Bauch, was auf Eier hindeuten könnte. Wenn ihre Jungen getötet werden verfällt sie in unkontrollierbare Rage und tötet alles außer anderen Todeskrallen in ihrer Nähe. Sie können in Quarry Junction und am Todeskrallen-Vorgebirge angetroffen werden. |level =30 |perception =8 |xp =50 |hp =700 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Nahkampf (275 ) |attack2 = |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} Todeskrallenbaby 180x150px|right Todeskrallenbabys sind die kleinsten und schwächsten Todeskrallen. Sie bleiben meistens in der Nähe ihrer Mutter und folgen ihr überall hin. Sie beschützen sie aber auch, sollte sie angegriffen werden. Stirbt das Weibchen, versammeln sich die Babys um ihren Körper, als wollten sie sie schützen. Sollte eines ihrer Jungen getötet werden verfällt die Mutter in eine unkontrollierte Rage und tötet alles, außer anderen Todeskrallen in ihrer Nähe. |level =10 |perception =6 |hp =100 |xp =50 |dt =5 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Nahkampf (40 ) |items =* Todeskrallenhand }} Junge Todeskralle 180x150px|right Die jüngeren Varianten der Todeskrallen haben die Größe eines erwachsenen Mannes. Ihre Hörner nicht noch nicht voll ausgewachsen undihre Haut ist etwas heller, als bei erwachsenen Tieren. Man trifft sie meistens in kleinen Gruppen mit anderen Todeskrallen an, da sie dazu tendieren bei den älteren Verwandten zu bleiben. |level =10 |perception =6 |xp =50 |hp =350 |dt =5 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Nahkampf (40 ) |attack2 = |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} Blinde Todeskralle 180x150px|right Die blinden Todeskrallen scheinen eine eigene Art darzustellen. Es gibt sie sowohl als Babys, als auch als erwachsene Tiere. Sie haben kleinere Hörner als die anderen Vertreter der Todeskrallen. Sie sind außerdem viel blasser als normale Todeskrallen. Obwohl sie nicht in der Lage sind zu sehen, können sie doch hervorragend hören und haben daher eine höhere Wahrnehmung als normale Todeskrallen, was ein unbemerktes anschleichen schwer bis unmöglich macht. Diese Tiere kann man am Gypsum-Bahndepot, am Primm Pass und in Bonnie Springs antreffen. |level =20 |perception =8 |hp =500 |xp =50 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Nahkampf (125 ) |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} Legendäre Todeskralle 180x150px|right Die legendäre Todeskralle ist der größte und tödlichste Vertreter seiner Art im Mojave Ödland. Sie ist deutlich größer als normale Todeskrallen, hat eine eher graue Haut, hervor tretende Hörner und Krallen. Sie lebt in den hinteren Bereichen der Dead-Wind-Höhle zusammmen mit vielen anderen Todeskrallen. Gemeinsan haben sie eine beachtliche Sammlung von Gegenständen gefallener Möchtegern-Jäger zusammengetragen, inklusive Gnade, einem einzigartigen Granatwerfer, der bei einem gefallenen Paladin der Stählernen Bruderschaft bei der legendären Todeskralle liegt. |level =30 |perception =10 |hp =1000 |xp =50 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Nahkampf (250 ) |items =* 15% Todeskrallenei * 35% Todeskrallenhand }} Todeskralle (Lonesome Road) 180x150px|right Die Todeskrallen in der Die Kluft leveln mit dem Kurier. Sie steigern ihre Fähigkeiten bei Level 30, 40 und 50. In höheren Leveln sind sie spürbar stärker, als ihre Verwandten aus der Mojave. Sie übertreffen dann, außer bei der Gesundheit, sogar die Legendäre Todeskralle. |base id = |level =20 |perception =8 |hp =500 |xp =50 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Nahkampf (125 ) |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} |base id = |level =25 |perception =8 |hp =550 |xp =50 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Nahkampf (187 ) |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} |base id = |level =35 |perception =8 |hp =600 |xp =50 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Nahkampf (280 ) |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} |base id = |level =45 |perception =8 |hp =700 |xp =50 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Nahkampf (350 ) |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} Verstrahlte Todeskralle (Lonesome Road) Diese Variante der Todeskralle aus dem Add-On Lonesome Road, findet sich nur entlang der Kurier Meile und in den Ruinen von Hopeville. Auch diese Art levelt mit dem Kurier, so dass sie immer eine Gefahr darstellen. Zusätzlich zu den sonstigen Angriffen verstrahlen diese Tiere ihr Opfer ein bisschen. Anders als ihre Verwandten, haben diese Todeskrallen keinerlei Schadensschwelle. |base id = |level =20 |perception =8 |hp =500 |xp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Nahkampf (125 ) |ability1 =Verringerte Wahrnehmung (8 ) |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} |base id = |level =25 |perception =8 |hp =550 |xp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |ability1 =Verringerte Wahrnehmung (8 ) |attack1 =Nahkampf (187 ) |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} |base id = |level =35 |perception =8 |hp =600 |xp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |ability1 =Verringerte Wahrnehmung (8 ) |attack1 =Nahkampf (280 ) |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} |base id = |level =45 |perception =8 |hp =700 |xp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |ability1 =Verringerte Wahrnehmung (8 ) |attack1 =Nahkampf (350 ) |items =* Todeskrallenei * Todeskrallenhand }} Verbundene Quests * Blute mich aus * Claws Out * You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs Todeskrallen mit Namen * Rawr * Streifen Hinweise * Im Old World Blues Add-On gibt es in Higgs Village eine Miniaturausgabe eines Alphamännchens in Gabes Hütte, genannt Streifen, wenn man das Wildes Ödland Extra gewählt hat. Trotz seiner geringen Größe ist Streifen sehr stark. * Im letzten Patch wurden die Trefferpunkte der Todeskrallen um 250 angehoben. Ausnahme sind die Todeskralle im Thorn und in Quarry Junction. * Die Signalpistole sorgt dafür, das Todeskrallen fliehen. * Seit dem letzten Patch respawnen Todeskrallen nicht mehr in Gypsum-Bahndepot, den AUßenbereichen von Quarry Junction und einigen anderen Lokationen. * Das Verkrüppeln der Beine reduziert das Tempo der Todeskrallen ungemein und sorgt dafür, dass sie ihre Sprungangriffe nicht mehr ausführen können. * Junge und Babytodeskrallen laufen vor dem Kurier davon, wenn sie klar unterlegen sind. * Todeskrallen stellen die Jagd ein, wenn der Kurier in tiefes Wasser flieht. * Todeskrallen können den Kurier trotz schleichen mit einem Stealth Boy, wegen ihrer guten Wahrnehmung, entdecken. * Todeskrallen sind meistens in Gesellschaft. Sieht man eine, sind meist noch mehr in der Nähe. * Im südöstlichsten Teil des Colorado Rivers östlich der Techatticup-Mine, befindet sich ein relativ großes Nest von Todeskrallen. Diese Gegend wird deshalb Todeskrallen-Vorgebirge genannt. Dort finden sich eine große Anzahl von, unter anderem auch, Todeskrallen Alpha Männchen und Muttertiere. * Die Todeskrallenhand, die die jungen Todeskrallen bei ihrem Tod verlieren, haben als Objekt die selbe Größe und Wert, wie die der erwachsenen Tiere. * Im Lonesome Road Add-On gibt es Höhle, mit einer einzigartige Todeskralle namens Rawr. Sie macht mehr Schaden, als die Legendäre Todeskralle aus der Mojave und ist auch schneller. Stirbt sie, kann man ihr Rawrs Kralle entnehmen, womit man die Waffe Faust des Rawr (oder Faust des Nord-Raw mit dem Wildes Ödland Extra) herstellen kann. * Seltsamerweise kann man auch den Alpha Männchen ab und zu Todeskralleneier entnehmen. * Die Todeskrallen stellen ihren Angriff ein, wenn der Kurier auf einen Felsen klettert, der hoch genug ist, um aus der Reichweite zu sein. * Manchmal folgen die Todeskrallen dem Kurier ins Innere von Gebäuden. * Das Muttertier gerät in eine Art Rage, mit Geschwindigkeits- und Stärke-Boost. Vorkommen Todeskrallen erscheinen in Fallout: New Vegas, und in den Add-Ons Lonesome Road und Old World Blues. Bugs * Im V.A.T.S sieht der aus, als wäre der Kopf einer Todeskrallen Mutter ihr Hals. * Todeskrallen greifen den Spieler nicht an, wenn diese auf Felsen oder anderen erhabenen Objekten stehen, obwohl sie in Reichweite wären. (Siehe ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Exploits). * Manchmal braucht es deutlich mehr Schüsse auf die Todeskralle, als deren Trefferpunkt eigentlich hergeben würden. Das passiert meistens nur bei jungen Todeskrallen. * Unter Umständen spawnt eine Todekralle in dem Krater beim Black Mountain. * Unter umständen spawnt eine Todeskralle im Eisenbahntunnel zwischen Rauls Hütte und dem Bruderschafts-Unterschlupf. Sounds * Angriff einer Todeskralle Galerie Deathclaw_alpha_male_FNV.jpg|Alpha Männchen in Quarry Junction; man beachte die Größe, verglichen mit dem Schaufel Bagger. Stripe.jpg| Streifen, eine Miniatur Todeskralle aus Old World Blues Rawr.jpg|Rawr, eine einzigartige Todeskralle in Lonesome Road Deathclaw_mother_with_kids.jpg|Ein Muttertier und ihre Babys beim Angriff Deathclaw Hand.png|Todeskrallenhand Deathclaw gauntlet.png|Todeskrallen-Handschuh Deathclaw egg.png|A Todeskrallenei Deathclaw eggs.png|Todeskrallengelege BewareofDeathclaws.jpg|Warnschild DeathclawBrahminCA.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung aus The Art of Fallout 3. DeathclawAttackCA.jpg DeathclawCA.jpg DeathclawCA2.jpg en:Deathclaw (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Sanguinario (Fallout: New Vegas) fr:Griffemort (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Коготь смерти (Fallout: New Vegas) Kategorie:Todeskrallen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kreaturen